terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Hunter
The Demon Hunter is a pre-hardmode NPC that can be found in a random building in the Underworld. He will appear unconscious like the Tavernkeep NPC until you wake him. He has black hair with yellow eyes and "black" skin, and he wears armor that appears to be a mix of Molten armor and Titanium armor. He uses a Fiery Greatsword if threatened, when Plantera is defeated he switches to a Yellow Phasesaber. Requirements *Needs to be found in a random building in the Underworld and woken up, once woken up he will move in if there is suitable housing available Names *Wilco *Marco *Ethan *Marcus *Parker *Xavier *Fernando *Will *William *Wolfgang *Edward *Eddie *Willy *Darren *Mason *Kris *Payton *Oscar *Ralsei *Warren *Carlos *Roman *Dante *Jacko *Harold *Eugene *Rowan *Robert *Patrick *Cole *Nathan *Jackson *Jacob *Carter *David *Zach *Garrett Sells *Demon Scythe (Anytime) *Night's Edge (Nighttime) *Hellstone Ore (Nighttime) *Obsidian (Nighttime) *Fireblossom (Blood Moon) *Holy Water (Hardmode) *Hellforge (Hardmode) *Titanium Bar (After two mechanical bosses have been defeated) *Necrotic Essence (After The Necra is defeated) Quotes *Huh, What happened? I remember fighting off some demons and then something hit me in the back of the head... (When first found) *Appreciate ya helping me out, (Player Name) right? (Anytime if not moved into suitable housing) *While I'm waiting on a house I might as well continue my job. (Anytime if not moved into suitable housing) *Hey, have ya seen a female who looks like me, but with teal eyes? No? Alright... (Anytime before The Necra is defeated) *The Necra is an... interesting opponent. My only question is, why do I feel like I know her? (Anytime after The Necra is defeated) *Glad that my sis is okay. (Anytime the Dark Mage is present) *What's my job? It's to hunt down those demons in the Underworld. (Nighttime) *I hate Blood Moons, do you? (Anytime during a Blood Moon) *What do I have against Demons? I was a little kid wounded from a big fall and their first reaction was to pick on me! (Nighttime) *Have you ever heard of the Wall of Flesh? That thing is downright creepy. (Nighttime) *(Name of Arms Dealer) is an interesting fellow. You've just gotta wonder about what he has against (Name of Guide) though. (Anytime if both the Arms Dealer and the Guide are present) *That pink haired chick is pretty, wonder what it would take to ask her out on a date. (Anytime if the Stylist is present) *(Name of Hobbyist) is quite the friendly woman. She seems a bit troubled though... (When the Hobbyist is present) Notes *Feedback is appreciated Trivia *The Demon Hunter appears to be The Necra/Dark Mage's brother. *The name Wolfgang is a reference to the youtuber HappyDays. *The Demon Hunter was gonna be the Warrior, but that idea was already taken. *The Demon Hunter appears to have a crush on the Stylist. *The names Kris and Ralsei a reference to Toby Fox's Deltarune. *The name Cole is a tribute to ImARandonGamer's first ever Guide NPC named Cole. Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:NPCs Category:Pre-Hard Mode NPCs